The Original Rulers
by Lushyypants9
Summary: "Charlotte." His eyes ran over her delicious form. She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's been many, many years since I saw a Princess in person." "Yes. And because of you I had to burn every single picture ever made of me and my family." "Me? What on earth did I do?" Klaus smirked. Charlotte growled as black lines began to appear. "You know exactly what you did."
1. Prolouge

There were lots of hustling and bustling as the sun began to rise. The staff were busy preparing for tonight's festivities. The birds were singing, and the glorious morning light spread throughout the walls of the Kingdom.

The King and his Queen were already preparing themselves for their important guests, the Dauphin and his beloved had just risen, as had his brother.

Only one had chose to appear awake, as her mind drifted to a far better place. Hidden behind walls of memories and doors of darkness, laid times of their innocence, where they didn't have a care in the world.

Without realising how valuable their lives were, and how their very souls would change the course of history.


	2. When We Were Children

"You weren't at the table this morning." A child, no younger than the age of twelve stood in a beautiful, but simple cream dress that trailed to the ground. Her dark, long, wavy tresses flowing behind her in the wind, and her dusky eyes held an essence of worry for the soul she was speaking to.

"I was not hungry." Replied a young girl. Her hazel eyes peered up at the being who stood poised above her.

The girl was the same age, but had light brown hair, and it was wrapped around her head elegantly. Her dress was sky blue and it clung to her small form.

The darker haired girl sighed as sat down next to the other.

"I know you're not prepared. Do you really think I am?" She asked.

The green eyed girl gazed at the other.

"You always seem like you are. It's getting closer. We have no time left to be _normal_. To be children."

The darker hair child smiled slightly.

"We were born royals. It is the role we have been given."

"Spoken like a true Queen." The younger smiled briefly before it was gone.

"And you will be one day." The older replied.

"What if I don't want to be?" She frowned.

They took each others hands gently.

"It is a part of you."

"But I don't know the first thing about being a Queen."

"I will teach you. We will be inseparable. We are sisters. _Always_ and forever."

The two sisters smiled at each other.

"Mary! Charlotte!"

Mary, the darker haired Queen, rose and held out a hand to her sister.

"Ready?" She asked.

Charlotte glanced down at Mary's outstretched hand and took her gesture.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	3. In Memory

A knock at the door shook the Princess out of her reverie.

The Princess climbed out of her bed and wrapped her gown over her form, before making her way to the door.

She opened the door with a solemn look as she gazed at the person in front of her. The Princess opened her door wider, as the person came through.

All of those years, and neither one of them had changed. Not really.

Mary stood gracefully as she always had, although her face held sadness and worry for her sister. Her dark hair grew longer and a golden crown sat elegantly on top of her head. Her dress, although made for a Queen, also showed that she had grown into a beautiful and strong, young ruler.

Mary's eyes ran over her sister, Charlotte. Charlotte had also grown taller, although a little smaller than herself. Usually, her younger sister would appear self- assured and elegant. However, today she was not.

Charlotte's eyebrows came together as Mary took in her dishevelled appearance. Her curls were messy on top of her head and her robe hung on her small form.

Mary let out a sigh and hugged her sister tightly.

Charlotte gripped on and sobbed in her embrace.

"Why does it have to be today? Could you not postpone the ball Mary?"

Mary pulled back.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. King Henry had already made and posted the invitations."

Charlotte wiped her tears away.

"What is so _special_ about his guests anyway?"

"They are three Lords and a Lady of most importance, they come offering money and loyalty to the King, and they have a lot of influence."

Charlotte sighed dramatically.

"Yes, but on the anniversary of our Father's death, I find I do not care for such a celebration."

Mary held out her hand to Charlotte.

"Well, instead we can celebrate his _life_ , rather than mourning. Have you received anything from our Mother?"

Charlotte shrugged and made her way to her dressing table.

"No. And nor do I care about her either. Why should she bother with her own flesh and blood while she's still enjoying the power she has over your country." A grimace sat on her face.

" _Our_ country. And you can't mean that Charlotte. Mother is trying her best." Mary stood behind her sister a small scowl on her face.

"If you say so. But how many times has she bothered to visit us?"

Charlotte peered at her sister through the mirror.

"Exactly. Will she even be attending your wedding?"

"She hasn't said. I hope so."

Charlotte hummed.

"And how _are_ you and Francis?"

Mary smiled.

"We are better. Nervous and excited of course."

Charlotte span around on her chair.

"Good. Now are you going to help me pick a dress for this stupid ball or not?"

Mary and Charlotte laughed together, for what might be the last time.


	4. Beautiful

**Thank you to those that are reading this and like it! I haven't decided where this story will go in terms of the present Vampire Diaries/Originals storyline, but I know where I want my past story to go. This is the first story that I have written myself I am just using the characters apart from Charlotte. I really hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I inhaled as I took in my reflection. My hair was done up, with braids around the front of my face and little wisps fell from the sides. My eyes popped with colour as the sugary brown colour of my shadow formed my eyes, and with a little pinkish tint to my cheeks, and a ruby red lip I was ready.

My gown was fit for royalty. And so it should. It was incredibly intricate with the finest details. It was a golden colour, with a slither of silver running around the edges, it possessed the most delicate of sleeves, which were made of lace that didn't stop until it reached my wrists. Dangling from my ears were my most expensive diamond earrings that my Father brought me, and it paired with my most shiniest necklace, and my most dazzling bracelet and ring to match.

Last but not least. I reached with delicate hands to the tiara that laid in front of me. It was small, but beautiful. Just as I had placed it on my head there was a knock on the door. I gathered myself, and opened it.

"Oh Charlotte. You look stunning." Mary smiled gleefully at me.

"You look beautiful Mary." I smiled lightly.

'Are you ready?" She asked.

I exhaled and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The palace was exquisite. Every inch was covered with long, gold banners, white candles glowed throughout the room, I inhaled as I took in the beauty of it all.

I jumped as someone stood by me and grabbed my arm, hooking it through with his. Glancing up at who the intruder was, he sent me a knowing smirk.

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked him with a smirk of my own.

"I'm afraid so, and I thought with your sister preoccupied with my brother, I should show my gentleman traits."

I gasped innocently.

"You mean you're not _always_ a gentleman? Oh, please Bash." I laughed and held his arm appreciatively as we made our way towards the King.

Our laughs died down as we approached King Henry, he towered with authority and intimidation but that's not what caught my eye.

I unconsciously held my breath as I gazed at the man by the side of him. He held no crown but oozed with power. I could feel my heartbeat increase rapidly and my cheeks flush. Sebastian held my form up right, otherwise I fear without holding on to him I would've fallen when I first laid eyes on him.

My gaze snapped to the King as he began to speak and my head bowed with respect.

"Charlotte, Bash. This is one of our guest this evening." King Henry held an arm towards the devilishly handsome man. "Lord Niklaus Mikaelson."

My own eyes travelled without my consent as I took in his beautiful, long blonde hair. It laid it curls to his shoulders, his attire was made of a royal blue colour, and his astonishing sea blue eyes held tremendous wisdom and strength.

Bash spoke before me as he introduced himself.

I curtsied myself and smiled lightly at Niklaus.

"Princess Charlotte Stewart. It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord."

He smiled politely and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess." A silent gasp escaped me as he spoke. His voice was rough but as it passed through my ears it was pure silk.

Lord Niklaus, took my hand and kissed it gently.

"But please. Call me Klaus. Perhaps I could offer you a dance later on Charlotte."

I felt nervous under his gaze and couldn't help but flush.

"I would be honoured."

As our conversation came to and end Lord Niklaus continued his conversation with King Henry and I couldn't help but relive those last couple of minutes.

I brought myself out of my thoughts as my name was called.

I joined Mary as we stood by King Henry and Queen Catherine. I glanced over and saw Francis, Bash, Lord Niklaus and two others who I had yet to meet.

"Thank you all for joining us as we celebrate the welcome of The Mikaelson family, may I introduce Lord Niklaus, Lord Elijah and Lady Rebekah."

I took in Lord Elijah's form and I could immediately tell that him and Klaus were brothers, they were very similar but his eyes held a lot of sadness and I furrowed my eyebrows at this. I then noticed Lady Rebekah. Her beautiful golden hair flowing behind her, she wore a dazzling purple gown and I couldn't help but be envious of her beauty.

"Please! Join us all in the first dance!" King Henry bellowed.

I watched on curiously as people picked their dance partners. Mary and Francis smiled at each other as they took the dance floor, Bash decided to ask Lady Rebekah for a dance and I couldn't help but notice the glare on Lord Niklaus' face as he did so. I watched as Lord Elijah spoke to his brother in hushed tones before leaving.

I felt my heart skip as Klaus' gaze held mine. He smirked as he made his way over towards me confidently.

"I believe I promised you a dance."

I smiled in return.

'Yes. You did."

Niklaus held out his hand.

'Shall we?"

My eyes peered down at his outstretched hand before glancing back at his beautiful eyes.

I placed my hand in his and his grip felt wonderful as he led me onto the dance floor.

As we both came to the dance floor, Klaus gently placed his hand on my waist tugging me closer to him and the other gripped my hand.

I glanced up at him beneath my lashes and saw that alluring look of his and his ravishing smile he kept giving me.

" You are Queen Mary's sister are you not?" Klaus asked as we were moving gracefully over the floor.

I peered up at him curiously.

"I am."

"I understand that today is the day that your Father passed away." He replied, his voice dangerously soft.

I glanced down at the ground.

"Yes." I whispered.

I felt a finger lift my chin up and my dark hazel eyes, met his.

"I apologize Charlotte. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. Mary thought it best that we celebrate his life instead of mourning for his death." I replied.

"I lost my Mother, a long time ago, so I understand your pain, darling."

I watched as something flashed behind his eyes and I narrowed my brows curiously.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

We stopped our movements as we spoke to one another.

"Yes. But your sister is right. Tonight is a time for a celebration." Klaus smirked as he spun me around childishly and I smiled as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Thank you, for making me feel better about tonight. I didn't want to come -"

"I am glad I could take your mind of it sweetheart."

My heart melted and I could feel my eyes gleaming and my smile was reaching my eyes for the first time in a long while.

Just as I looked behind Klaus' shoulder I could see Nostradamus who had a terrified expression on his face I turned to Klaus panicked.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. Thank you _so_ much for the dance."

Before Lord Niklaus could reply, I ran out of his grasp towards Nostradamus.

Queen Catherine wasn't the only who believed in Nostradamus, I had seen things that he has told me in the past and every inch of detail has come true.

I placed my hands on his arm worriedly, glancing up at his pale face.

"What is it Nostradamus? What did you see?" I asked, my hazel eyes full of worry.

His tearful brown eyes peered down at me and he touched my cheek gently.

" You will suffer tremendous pain, but be engulfed in happiness. The monsters are lurking behind the shadows and slathers of blood with be shed."

I gasped.

' _What?_ " I whispered unbelievably.

Before Nostradamus replied he glanced up towards the ballroom floor. I followed his gaze, and inhaled as Niklaus' beautiful blue eyes gazed at me powerfully before he disappeared within the blink of an eye.


	5. Rebekah

It had been a few weeks since I had seen Lord Niklaus again. Although, I did take notice of his behaviour. The first week he had seemed confident and head strong, however, the last week he had become very anxious and angry whenever his siblings seemed to speak with him. I had be warned by Nostradamus vision to be cautious of the Mikaelson family but I found myself enthralled by them, there was something intriguing about the way they held themselves. They were noblemen but it was if they had all the power in the world.

I found myself drawn to Lord Niklaus' particular traits. He was everything a young woman desired. His looks were gorgeous, his eyes partiucllay could hold the attention of everyone in a room, his lips were perfectly plump, and the words that followed make my stomach tingle.

Lord Niklaus held a compelling aura, if he were not introduced as a Lord I would've without a doubt thought he was a King.

I was abrubtly taken from my thoughts by my sister who held a concerned look on her face.

"Charlotte? Are you alright?"

I smiled lightly at her worry.

"I am fine Mary, I was just with my own thoughts. What were you saying?"

Mary's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"I was talking about the flower arrangements for the wedding. What do you think? Roses or carnations?"

I pursed my lips in thought.

"Roses."

Mary smiled as she spoke to one of the servants about the flowers and I narrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Wait. Does this mean you've set a date for the wedding?"

She turned around and beamed.

"Yes. It is quite soon, but Francis and I are happy with the date."

"As long as you're happy with it. Have you found a dress yet?" I asked.

"It is being custom made by Mother's dress maker. I have told her the details that I want, so let us just hope for the best."

I laughed along with Mary as we sipped on some wine.

After some thought I found myself speaking about the Mikalson's to Mary.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"What do you think of them?"

"Well, I haven't spent a lot of time with them, but I believe them to be very lovely." Mary responded curiously.

I leant towards her.

"So. You don't think there is something a bit strange about them?"

Mary narrowed her eyes at me.

"Charlotte, if anyone here's you talking about them like this you could get in serious trouble. Especially, if the King hears you."

I sighed.

"Mary. There's something you should know."

She turned to me in aprehension.

"The night of the ball. I witnessed Nostradamus having a vision at the ball-"

Mary sighed and turned away from me.

"Not this again Charlotte."

I gaped at her.

"Mary! You've seen the things that he has predicted and they have always come true!"

She whirled back to face me.

"Fine. Then what did Nostradamus say?"

I gulped and inhaled.

"He said that I would suffer tremendous pain, but be engulfed in happiness and that the monsters are lurking behind the shadows and slathers of blood will be shed."

Mary glanced at me incredously.

"I don't understand why you belive in such nonsense."

I gaped at my sister.

"He is spouting fairytales Charlotte."

"You won't be saying that when he says something about Francis and yourself!" I spat back and stormed off out of the hall into the corridor. I slowed down and breathed in deeply, I leaned against the corridor and closed my eyes briefly.

"I couldn't help but overhear."

I gasped and held a hand to my chest as I took in the intruder before me.

She was heavenly. I would even call her an angel, with her elegant blonde locks tied up on top of her head and her long flowing, blue gown.

"Lady Rebekah! You startled me!"

Rebekah smiled warmly at me.

"If it's any consolation, Princess, my brothers are always repremanding me for beliveing in such things."

I smiled at her lightly.

"Thank you Rebekah, please call me Charlotte and yes I understand, my sister can be very head strong about her beliefs."

Rebekah touched my arm gently.

"You'd be suprised what monsters are lurking around." At her words she continued on her travels down the other the end of the corridor and I watched as she smiled at me ebfore turning the corner.

The Mikaelson's begin to astnosih me ever more so, as the weeks go on. I begin to wonder if I ever meet the other brother, Lord Elijah. And how long will it take for my paths to cross with Niklaus again.


	6. Elijah

_Dearest Mother,_

 _I hope that you will be able to attend Mary and Francis' wedding, she doesn't say it, but it would mean an awful lot to her if you came. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but this is a big part of her life and you should be here. I'm sure James can cope with becoming Regent for a day or two._

 _But there is something else I wanted to-_

"I'm terribly sorry Princess, I wasn't aware that anyone was here."

I turned around in my seat and sat shook as Lord Elijah stood gracefully at the doorway. His hair was curled a dark brown, coming to his shoulders. Elijah was dressed impeccably in dusty brown trousers, and a white shirt and blazer to go with his ensemble. I can't ignore he did look charmingly handsome. I might've blushed.

"Oh, it's alright. I was just writing a letter. Please, don't feel the need to stop what you're doing on my account Elijah. And please, call me Charlotte." I smiled at him and continued on with my writing.

Just as I was finishing up my eyes darted to those of Elijah's as he spoke softly.

"I do hope the presence of myself and my siblings don't intrude on your royal duties, Charlotte."

I smiled slightly at his nobility.

"Not at all Elijah. In fact, I met Rebekah the other day, she overheard an argument I was having with my sister and reassured my beliefs, and I had the pleasure of dancing with Lord Niklaus at your arrival. He is very... _mysterious_ to me."

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows gently in confusion.

"What beliefs are those? If you don't mind my asking."

I licked my lips apprehensively and replied.

"We have a seer in the castle and he told me about a vision that he saw."

Elijah pursued.

"About yourself?"

I nodded back.

"Yes."

I glanced down and fiddled with the hamstring of my royal blue dress. Elijah noticed my uncomfortableness and apologised.

"You do not need to tell me if you don't want to Charlotte."

I peered back up at his honest eyes and inhaled.

"He said that I will suffer tremendous pain, but be engulfed in happiness, the monsters are lurking behind the shadows and slathers of blood with be shed."

Elijah pursed his lips and narrowed his brows in thought.

"Elijah?" I asked concerned, as I saw a spark in his eyes.

He was shaken out of his reverie and turned back to me, he smiled and nodded at me, but I furrowed my eyebrows in worry.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Princess. Know if there is anything that scares you so, I am always here to speak to. If you ever feel... _threatened_ by anyone, you can come to me."

My eyes widened slightly as his reply but nodded nevertheless.

"Thank you for your nobility Elijah. I will come to you if need be."

"Good day Charlotte."

I nodded and smiled.

"Good day Elijah."

I watched silently as he walked out of the room effortlessly, and my breath hitched at the reminder of Elijah's words and the glint in his eyes. Almost as if he knew something I did not.

* * *

I promise this story will pick up soon! Charlotte needed to meet the Mikaelson's first and now Elijah knows her secret.


End file.
